


A Rose By Another Scent

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Jessica Moore, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam, Beta Sam Winchester, I don't know if this needs a rape warning, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega/Omega, Pregnant Dean, Surrogacy, its just that Dean and Sam explain that it DIDNT happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas are in a few of the same classes at university.  When Cas is invited over to watch a university football game with Sam and his family, he doesn't know what to expect.  He definitely didn't expect Dean; and, somehow, Dean managed to keep surprising him.</p><p>[may change the title]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Another Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I just want this up and away from me... this was a week of work... WILL EDIT TOMORROW!!!
> 
> UNEDIT'D. UNPROOF'D. UNBETA'D. Story is mine; characters are not.

Cas was excited to meet Sam’s family.  
  
He’d met Sam at school a few semesters back. Sam was earning his law degree and Cas was going for a Masters in English. Sam had been surprised that an omega was attending college then absolutely floored that Cas was pursuing a Master’s Degree. Omegas didn’t usually get that chance; but, Cas came from an extremely wealthy family. All of Cas’ beta and alpha brothers and sisters had doctorates. An educated omega was a sign of extreme wealth and power.  
  
He stood at the door and tried to peek in the window. It was a small house, much smaller than anything that Cas’ family owned. As an omega, the smaller house had more appeal. Cas thought it was nice and charming.  
  
Sam opened the door, a huge grin was pulled across his face. “Hey, Cas, I’m so glad you could come over for the game.” Sam was decked out in their school’s team colors, complete with face paint. He stepped to the side and waved Cas in.  
  
When Cas entered, he smelled an overwhelming about of Alpha, it was pungent and he wasn’t very fond of the smell. Homes are where scents are the strongest. Sam’s alpha had a very strong scent.  
  
While Sam had never asked Cas directly about it, he was smart enough to put two and two together. Cas liked cakes and pies and pastries. He would come to class smelling sweet, covered in perfumes that lulled him instead of colognes. Cas had never found the smell of alphas attractive; he had always rathered sweeter scents. It made his family uncomfortable; that was probably the real reason they sent him away for college, to the opposite side of the country for college. They didn’t want him back; so, they allowed him to pursue a master’s degree; it all turned into more time without the disappointment.  
  
Sam led Cas through the kitchen to the back den. There was a slew of different snack foods, popcorn, chips. There was one pie. A woman was sitting on the couch; her hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun with a scrunchie. She was as decked out as Sam. “You must be Castiel.”  
  
A shiver ran up Cas’ spine. She was an alpha. She smiled though and didn’t approach him at all, not even for a handshake. She left the decision up to him. He liked that. He moved forward and stuck out a hand. “I am. That makes you Jess, Sam’s mate.”  
  
She shook his hand.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Cas added before letting go. He looked down at his clothes, a pair of jeans and a button down. “I didn’t know that we were doing spirit wear in the privacy of a house.”  
  
Jess sat back down. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you can borrow something if you feel too out of place.” She turned her head; she had the alpha air around her. She sat straight and as if she owned the room. It wasn’t like she was trying to assert herself or be rude to Cas; it was just the way most alphas conducted themselves. She was actually pretty toned back for an alpha and Cas appreciated it.  
  
Taking a seat close to the door, a chair and not the sofa, so that he could politely sit away from Jess. “I’m sure that I’ll be alright.” He smiled. “Thank you for inviting me.”  
  
“Of course.” She grinned and beckoned Sam over. “Come on. You’ve been going nuts all afternoon. Sit and watch the game. It’s about to start.” She patted the cushion next to her.  
  
Cas watched on while Sam bounded over like a puppy or a pet. Cas had learned not to expect anything when it came to dynamics. Some people had very open relationships; some had very closed. He had once accidentally stumbled upon one couple that was so old-fashioned that he could only speak to the omega since he was an omega himself. He was trying to place what was appropriate and not in this house hold. He didn’t think Sam was abused or anything; but, he was a beta and it may have been very different when Cas, an omega, entered the house.  
  
The game began. Honestly, Cas wasn’t very into football; he liked hockey a lot more. They stood for the pledge of allegiance and Star-Spangled Banner. Sam’s dad had been a strict military dad; so, he stood almost like an alpha until the anthem ended.  
  
A key turned in the front lock. Cas was confused. He had never heard from Sam of anyone else.  
  
“I’m back.” It was a gruff sound; definitely another adult.  
  
Cas turned to see. A man with delicate features trudged down the hallway. He was tall and his legs bowed out slightly. Cas swallowed. The guy looked like an alpha; he was muscular and had a lot of hard edges and leather wrapped around him. But, as Cas looked closer, the delicate features and the curve of his neck began to take over, maybe he was a beta.  
  
“Dean. What is the rule?” She didn’t sound angry, only frustrated.  
  
The man paused. “But, the game’s on. I’m gonna miss even more.”  
  
Sam added in a quieter voice. “Dean, please; go put on the blockers.” He shifted closer to his alpha.  
  
Omega, Cas’ brain provided.  
  
Sitting quietly, Cas observed it all. Maybe they had a pack. For a long time, it was wide spread to have an alpha, a beta, and an omega dynamic; one to be pregnant, one to child-rear, and one to take care of them all. It made sense in an older world. Cas had never put Sam into that sort of a dynamic; but, since he’d learned to expect anything, he wasn’t surprised.  
  
Dean whined. “I want to watch the game.”  
  
The sound punched through Cas and he saw Jess shiver. If he didn’t know better, he’d say that Jess was uncomfortable with Dean’s presence. Maybe he was Sam’s pet? Cas was so confused.  
  
“Fine.” Dean turned and stopped up the stairs.  
  
Jess picked up some food from the table. “Sorry about that. Dean has never been very good with manners.”  
  
Nodding, Cas looked at the food then at Sam and Jess. “Uh, should I also go put on blockers?” He didn’t want to mess anything up.  
  
“You’re an omega?” Jess blinked rapidly and looked surprised.  
  
Sam turned into her. “I told you that Cas was an omega.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Cas was surprised to see that she turned to Sam, a question was clear in her eyes. She wasn’t sure what to do and she was giving the decision of to Sam. That was a nice thing to see and Cas found himself smiling a bit.  
  
With a curt nod, Sam stood. “Sorry, man, I’ll take you to the bathroom. We have a lot of different blockers you can choose from.”  
  
Standing to follow, Cas nodded, almost like a tiny bow, to Jess then followed Sam.  
  
Sam rifled through the upstairs bathroom for something, probably blockers. Cas stood at the door.  
  
“So, you and Jess and Dean?” Cas was trying to feel it out. It was much easier to ask questions without the domineering presence of an alpha.  
  
Sam nodded. “Yeah, we’ve been living together for a bit. I’m not entirely sure how much Dean likes it; but, Jess and I are happy and Dean keeps coming back.” He grinned. “Dean,” he called, “where are the quick-use blockers?”  
  
“I have them, bitch.” Dean’s voice startled Cas. He was standing just off of his right shoulder in the hallway.  
  
Cas was about to be upset at the slur; but, Sam pinched Dean’s arm and swiped the blockers. “Well, I need them for Cas, jerk.” Sam threw them to Cas before he went back down the stairs in an instant.  
  
The slur had been directed at Sam; and, Sam allowed it. That meant that Dean was not Sam’s pet. Gosh. He really just wanted to ask the question.  
  
Utterly confused, Cas turned to Dean and deadpanned, “How do you fit in this dynamic?” He narrowed his eyes, cocked his head to the side.  
  
“What?” Dean grimaced, wrinkling up his nose like he’d smelled something awful.  
  
Cas groaned. “At first, I thought it was just Sam and Jess, I mean, the house only smells like them. But, then you came in and I thought maybe you’re a trio or a pack; but, Jess wants you to cover your smell so probably not. Then, maybe you were Sam’s pet or something; but, you just called him bitch and a pet would have been scolded for that.” Cas huffed before he turned his eyes back to Dean. “How do you fit in this dynamic?”  
  
Dean’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. “I, uh, I’m Sam’s brother. They’re letting me stay with them for a while.”  
  
“Oh.” He was a little embarrassed by his outburst. Looking down at the can of blockers, Cas tried to understand the directions. It gave him something else to do than look at Dean.  
  
Noticing, Dean spoke again. “You have to strip off and spray it at the scent points, neck, armpits, groin. I usually dress myself then spray it on my hands to rub around there; so, I don’t leave my smell on things I touch. Lastly, put some on your temples in case she decides to hug you good bye.”  
  
Cas began to unbutton his shirt. He was not shy in that regard; he’d definitely make Dean leave before he did his groin though. He peeled his shirt off. “This is quite extensive; you do this every day?” He wasn’t judging, merely curious.  
  
“Yeah, every time I come in the house.” He swallowed. “Jess had been in a serious relationship with an omega once upon a time. The omega ran away and got mated to someone else. It’s still a tough thing on her. Her house should be a place where she doesn’t have to deal with that.”  
  
Pausing, Cas looked up at Dean’s face. Where he had been moody and upset at his brother a moment earlier, all that was left was pity and sadness.  
  
“She’s a really great alpha for Sammy. I just try to leave them be for the most part.” He shrugged. “Least I can do.”  
  
Cas nodded. “I’m Castiel.” He sprayed the can on his torso.  
  
“Dean. Which you already know.” Dean scratched at the back of his neck. His face flushed a bit.  
  
“You better not be doing anything you’re not supposed to be doing!” Sam called up the stairs.  
  
Dean whirled toward the staircase and yelled back, “Shut up, Sam.” His ears were flaming red and he was tense in the shoulders, probably mortified at the suggestion. Little did he know, that was more a jab at Cas than at him. He turned back to Cas and his tense face went slack in surprise.  
  
Knowing that there was a faint blush over his own cheeks after a comment like that – especially since Sam knew his preferences – Cas backed into the bathroom and closed the door. Happy that he’d managed to apply the blockers to his neck and pits already. He didn’t want to make Dean more embarrassed by letting him know how much of a freak he was.  
  
After spraying his groin, redressing, rubbing it on his hands, and dabbing his temples; Cas made his way back downstairs to watch the game. He blushed a little when Dean looked at him; but, other than that, it was a pleasurable afternoon.  
  
\---  
  
Throughout the first month and a half of football season, Cas made his way over to their house for games. He got better at the blockers routine and he slowly moved closer to Dean. He was glad that Dean wasn’t awkward around him. After a few visits, Jess was less awkward, too.  
  
As she settled with Cas around, she and Sam’s relationship seemed more and more equal and that made Cas smile. He liked the idea of equality and wanted it for himself one day; seeing their relationship, new stopped making him happy and filling him with hope for his own.  
  
He stood in the kitchen with Dean and Sam. He was making a 7-layer dip for their chips and Dean was helping him. He had to stand close so he could smooth the layers while Cas added new ones. He hated to say that he was very happy about their proximity. His shoulder kept bumping into Dean’s; it was making him excited, luckily the blockers covered his happy and semi-aroused scent.  
  
“That should be good, thank you, Dean.” Cas smiled and turned to Dean, face closer than he had thought it was.  
  
Dean bit his bottom lip a little before releasing it. “You’re welcome, Cas.”  
  
Smiling small, Cas turned away and started to put the tortilla chips in a bowl. Behind him, the fridge opened and closed and he heard the familiar clink of beer bottles. Cas preferred ale; but, Dean’s choice in beer was always good. It had a sweet after taste that made Cas want more.  
  
“Dean. You can’t have that.”  
  
Cas turned in time to see Dean freeze with the case. He looked confused then he seemed to work it out silently. “Right.” He put them on the counter and fingered over one. “Do you want one, Cas? You can have one.” He lifted one and showed it to Cas.  
  
“Why can’t you have any?” Dean had never shied away from any alcohol in Cas’, albeit limited, experience. He stared at the beer.  
  
Sam and Dean shared a look; but, didn’t share with Cas.  
  
Afraid that it was a punishment for Sam or Dean or possibly a new rule in the house, Cas swallowed and shook his head. “I’m okay. I’m not really in a beer mood.”  
  
Eyebrows pinching, Dean looks Cas up and down. “You sure? You can have one.”  
  
“I’m fine.” Cas smiled, trying to show them that it wasn’t as awkward as Cas’ insides insisted it was. “What else do you have?” He looked between the two brothers before lifting his dip to the pass-through and walking around to grab it from the other side. “Chop, chop. The game’s going to start soon.” He knew that would work.  
  
These two loved their football.  
  
Dean leaned over the fridge. “We have milk, orange juice, a few sodas. Obviously water. Sam has some juice boxes somewhere. They’re for his lunch and shit; but, you know.”  
  
Actually, Cas didn’t; but, he nodded when he reentered the kitchen. “Why don’t you go sit? I can finish up in here.” He began to deal with another bag of chips and checked on the mozzarella sticks in the oven. “They’ll be done in a minute or so and I’ll be out.”  
  
Clapping his brother on the shoulder, Dean nodded. “Cas and I got it in here; you go.” He practically pushed his brother out of the kitchen. Once Sam was down and out of the hallway, Dean turned and groaned aloud. “I’ve been scared he was going to burn something for over an hour now. Dude can’t cook worth anything.”  
  
Cas found himself laughing, light-hearted despite that he’d meant for both of them to go watch the game. He couldn’t bring himself to offer again; he selfishly liked Dean in the kitchen with him. “So, where are these juice boxes?”  
  
“I’m serious; you can drink a beer if you want to.” Dean hefted the 6-pack off of the counter and swung it a little toward Cas in offer before turning toward the fridge with it. “Suit yourself.”  
  
Unperturbed, Cas began to look through the cabinets for the juice boxes. He peeked in the cabinets and Dean leaned back and watched; after a few more, Cas realized that he was somewhat teasing him. He wasn’t helping him. “Well, then, where are they?”  
  
Dean’s eyes travelled him up and down. “Oh, no, don’t mind me. You keep on keeping on.” He crossed his arms over his chest and settled into the counter further.  
  
Huffing, he turned back to his search. He did find them; they were in the cabinet closest to the fridge on the topmost shelf. He spun around himself looking for a stepstool.  
  
Taking note, Dean reached to the end of the counter he was leaning on and pulled the folding stepstool from the crevice next to the wall. “Here.”  
  
“Thank you.” Cas took it and unfolded it rather noisily, then climbed it and retrieved a few different kinds of juice boxes. “Any preference?”  
  
Striding over, Dean emptied Cas’ arms onto the counter. “I like apple juice the best.”  
  
Cas made sure to get quite a few of those, handing them individually to Dean to put on the counter. He began to step down; but, was momentarily paused when Dean’s hand pressed into his elbow to balance him on his descent. Cas was grateful for the scent blockers. He was very happy at that moment. Stepping from the last stair on the stool, Cas looked up at Dean.  
  
Still holding his elbow, Dean was standing really close. His eyes looked over Cas’ face trying to figure something out.  
  
Not sure what, Cas remained still. A blushed began to spread from his cheekbones under the scrutiny.  
  
The moment was so charged that both jumped about a foot and a half when the timer for the mozzarella sticks went off. One of them, maybe both of them, hit the step stool and that made it topple making a very loud sound.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jess’ alpha voice carried over the silence like a gunshot in a praying church.  
  
Across the room from each other, Dean and Cas stared at the aftermath. Cas wasn’t sure what to think of it all. He busied himself with turning off the timer and pulling out the mozzarella sticks. Dean busied himself with the stepstool.  
  
Sam and Jess were immediately in the door way. “Is anyone hurt?” “Are you okay?” “What happened?”  
  
Shooing them away, Dean flapped his hand. “I’m fine. One of us must have kicked the stepstool.”  
  
Crossing the room to Cas, Sam looked him over. “You sure you’re both alright?”  
  
“All good.” Cas smiled, trying to will the blush off of his face.  
  
The rest of the get-together went off without a hitch. Cas even saw what happened when Jess fell asleep; it was cute and leant itself to the respect that Sam and Jess had. Something that was so foreign to Cas because of how he grew up. Jess fell asleep leaning on Sam with only 3 minutes left. Sam lifted her in his arms and carried her to their downstairs suite.  
  
Dean smiled after them. “He’s lucky, you know.”  
  
“I noticed.” Cas grinned at it, too. He could hear Sam wishing her a good nap. When he turned back to Dean, Dean was watching him instead of the door. They met gazes for a moment; but, their team won a goal so Dean hooted and hollered and Sam rushed back in.  
  
\---  
  
A month or so later, when Dean opened the door in sweatpants and a loose shirt, Cas was surprised. Dean often wore many, many layers of clothing. It was startling to see Dean in what could be compared to naked. There was so much more skin, arms exposed, v-neck, so many freckles.  
  
Cas hurried in and up to the bathroom to spray the blockers. He didn’t need to make Dean uneasy. He also didn’t need to make Sam or Jess uneasy. Sam was nice and polite about it at school; but so was Cas to all the alphas that hit on him. It didn’t mean he liked it or even agreed with it.  
  
“Are you okay?” Dean’s voice came from the other side of the door. “I mean, bee line for the bathroom and all?”  
  
Looking around, Cas noticed a smell that he hadn’t smelt before in the room. It was sweet and intoxicating. His mind’s eye flashed back to Dean in his comfy clothes at the door; he’d been sporting wet hair. Dean had taken a shower. Cas tried to hold his breath while he used the blockers; he even sprayed them around the room.  
  
“Cas, are you good?” Dean slapped a hand to the door. “Do you need help?”  
  
Hurrying through the blockers routine, Cas opened the door. The cool air hit his face and he wasn’t sure how much of the heat was the steamy bathroom and how much was blush. “I just had to go to the bathroom is all.” It rushed out of his mouth.  
  
Dean looked skeptical.  
  
Smiling, Cas tried to shake the sweetness that Dean left in the room, that clung to him. “Let’s go get ready. I one of my pies like you’d requested.” Cas had practiced almost half a dozen times in the last week to make sure it was the best pie he could possible gift to Dean. His work was probably getting tired of apple pie.  
  
“Awesome. Jess and Sam have been force-feeding me all this healthy shit. I feel like I’m going to waste away on it.” He chuckled. “I just really want a burger.”  
  
Cas blinked and his stomach grumbled. “That sounds so good right now. My class ran over this morning and I didn’t get a chance to eat before work.”  
  
Where he was leading the way back down the stairs, Dean turned. “What? No, Cas, you gotta eat, man.” He rushed the rest of the stairs jumping at the last one. Sam scolded him from the home office. The door was ajar at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
“Hey, do we have ground beef?” Dean leaned through the door. He was holding one side of the doorjamb. His stance was a little awkward though, like he was leaning away from the wall in the middle, like his center of gravity wasn’t where it was supposed to be; Cas couldn’t quite place it.  
  
Spinning in the chair, Sam was wearing a full suit. “Dean, we’re going to have snacks in a bit.” His eyes were much like how they would be if he were telling a child that he couldn’t have a cookie before dinner.  
  
Dean groaned out a whine. “But, dude, I’m hungry. I’m supposed to eat; and, Cas hasn’t eaten yet. I was going to make him burgers.” Dean stood straight and held up a hand to stop Sam from speaking. “He’ll help; he’s awesome in the kitchen. No messes, no accidents.”  
  
“Okay but be careful.” Sam said with serious concern.  
  
Spinning around, Dean slipped and slid on his socks down the hardwood hallway. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Come on, Cas.”  
  
Following, Cas made himself useful. Dean made the burgers patties, seasoning and shaping. Cas put potatoes on the stove and made some beets and carrots up in a pot. He planned to mash them with the potatoes, make them pretty and possibly hide the vegetable taste from Dean. He knew Dean’s loathe for vegetables.  
  
They waited around a bit for the potatoes, talked about the inclement weather that pushed off the game. It wasn’t long before it was time to make the burgers.  
  
Dean put a pan on the opposite burner and added a little oil. He seasoned up the patties. He was making six. “I can put the others in the fridge.” He shrugged.  
  
“Makes sense.” Cas smiled at Dean.  
  
The two locked eyes and the moment drew out. Cas wasn’t sure what to make of these stares. Maybe Dean enjoyed talking to another omega. He was a mechanic and spent most of his day around alphas and cars. Cas tried not to hope anything; but, in a moment as long as that one, his heart swelled.  
  
It must have been longer than either of them thought; because, when Dean added the first patty to the pan, the oil splattered and spit onto his shirt.  
  
He cursed. “Shit, fuck. Damn this.” Cas reached over and moved the burger pan to the back burner, before rushing Dean toward the sink.  
  
Dean yanked off his shirt and threw it across the tile floor, still cursing. His skin was covered in reddening splotches.  
  
As fast as he could, Cas picked up the dish-drying cloth and put cold water on it. He pressed it to Dean’s abdomen.  
  
Hissing, Dean rocked forward to press his nose to Cas’ cheek, his forehead to Cas’ temple. He looked for comfort there. Cas wished he knew the right response; for the time being, he just held the towel in place and let Dean breathe his frustration across his face.  
  
Swallowing, Cas removed the towel to assess the damage; but, the first thing he noticed wasn’t the red or the welts but the noticeable roundness to Dean’s stomach. He felt the air punched out of him. Dean was pregnant. That was why his center of balance was off. That was why he was wearing sweat pants. That was why he couldn’t drink his beers anymore.  
  
Cas stepped away and stared. He was trying not to judge. He was trying to stick by his policy of expecting anything; but, he truly didn’t expect this. He opened and closed his mouth. “What?”  
  
Taking the towel from Cas’ hands, Dean turned to the sink and got it wet again. He placed it back on one of the large welts on the top of the bump. He stared down at the bump and seemed to ignore Cas’ question.  
  
“Dean, how are you- why are you-?” Cas’ insides clenched. Part of it was his normal omega reaction, the idea that his inner omega seemed to realize that one day that would happen to him; but, the other part was all Cas, it was a spike of jealousy for whoever Dean had allowed in his life so intimately. Last, Cas felt the terrible hollow feeling that he hadn’t known, that they had kept it from him, that he wasn’t important or familiar enough to them to be in the loop.  
  
He stepped away from Dean. Thoroughly confused all over again, Cas felt his world spinning. Just when he’d thought he’d gotten his bearings on straight, it had to fall all apart. He scanned Dean’s body for a mating mark; but, saw none.  
  
Cas wasn’t sure how long it took Sam; but, he was there then. He crossed the kitchen in less than 3 strides and was all over his brother, making sure he was okay.  
  
Pushing him away, Dean looked at Cas with shame in his shoulders, weighing them down. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”  
  
“You’re not mated, though.” Cas brain was almost shut down, working purely on automatic.  
  
Shaking his head, Dean removed, refolded, and pressed the towel back to his skin. “No.”  
  
The first thing to pop into Cas was not pretty; all those alphas that Dean was around all day, all those knots. Maybe Dean went into heat at work, maybe..? “Was it…?” He trailed off, unable to voice the entire question.  
  
Both brothers’ eyes grew wide at the implication. They both spoke at once, “No.”  
  
Sam shook his head furiously; his head whipping his hair around. “Definitely not.”  
  
Reaching out and taking Cas’ wrist, Dean spoke softer. “Never.”  
  
Cas gestured to Dean’s stomach, again. “Then how did this happen?” He was feeling more at ease. His breathing was coming back to normal; Dean’s hand encircling his wrist grounded him.  
  
“It’s Sam’s.” Dean pointed to his brother with one hand.  
  
“WHAT?!?” Cas pulled his hand away. He was not sure what was going on; but, he was about 5 seconds away from leaving this mad house.  
  
“No, no, no, no, no. I’m their surrogate. I’m Sam and Jess’ surrogate. Neither of them can carry; so, I am.” Dean huffed and puffed. “God, could this get more awkward?”  
  
In fact, it could. The smoke alarm began to go off. When Cas turned, the oven was smoking and the potatoes were goners. He spun on his heel to grab the fire extinguisher and pulled open the oven. He sprayed it at the charring, embering, potatoes.  
  
After the adrenaline faded, Cas had a head ache.  
  
Moving forward hesitantly, Dean reached for the fire extinguisher and put it on the far counter. “How about someone goes up to Benny’s place and gets us a few burgers for take-out?” He turned to his brother. “I got the money to pay you back tomorrow.” His tone was so exhausted.  
  
Agreeing, Sam patted his brother on the shoulder. “I’ll be right back. How about you to go relax and I’ll clean the rest of this up when I get back?” He reached over to turn off the remaining power to the stove and stove top. Cas had wanted to; but, he wasn’t tall enough to reach them across the open and still hot oven door.  
  
Sam took his brother’s wrist and tugged the tired omega into the family room. With his other hand, he guided Castiel. He turned on the tv; it was a dumb sci-fi show. Cas focused on evening his breathing. It turned out that the best way to do that was to try to match Dean’s breathing.  
  
It took a while; but, their breaths evened out to each others’.  
  
“So, surrogacy.” Cas said. It wasn’t a question. It was a statement; and, it was awkward. His voice sounded wrecked; it was deeper than he’d remembered it.  
  
Dean lolled his head toward Cas from where it rested on the top of the sofa’s back. “Yeah. They tried for a while; but, neither seemed to be able to catch. I offered. That’s why I’m staying with them.” He picked at a pulled thread in a cushion.  
  
Not sure how personal he should get, Cas started his inquiry with a caveat, “If you don’t want to answer me, you don’t have to.” He stared Dean in the eye.  
  
Staring back, Dean said nothing; but, his eyes glowed in a weird way, like he was waiting for Cas to speak again.  
  
So, Cas obliged. “Won’t that make it hard to mate with someone?”  
  
Dean brought his head up off of the sofa and blinked at Cas. He swallowed. “If you didn’t notice, Cas, I’m not exactly a prize-winning omega.” He chuckled darkly. “No one has ever wanted me.”  
  
Teeth grinding together instinctively, Cas shook his head. “I don’t believe that.”  
  
“You should.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
Dean looked surprised. “Cas, I’m bigger than most betas. I smell sickly sweet sometimes, like pure sugar; it’s gross. Half of the scent blockers don’t work on me; that’s why we have all those other bottles.” He shook his head and looked down at his belly. “This is my best bet on bringing something into this world.” He shrugged. “Besides, after Sam and Jess, I can be a surrogate for others. I can help others have children. Isn’t that just as important as finding a mate?”  
  
When he put it that way, Cas felt like a selfish ass. “Yes. That sounds about right.” He looked blankly at the tv; he saw it but wasn’t really seeing it. “I just figure that when I finally get pregnant, it’ll be mine, you know.” He grimaced; but, hoped that it made sense. It was hard to explain.  
  
“No, yeah, I get it.” Dean nodded. “But, I mean, she’ll be my niece. It’s not like I’m leaving her completely.”  
  
Cas swallowed thickly. “Her?”  
  
Jerking his gaze to Cas, Dean hurried. “Or him. We don’t really know. I just think that it’ll be a her. It feels like a her.”  
  
Wandering eyes lit of Dean’s belly. He was running his fingers over it absent-minded. Cas felt the urge to do the same, he smothered it. “Do you have any feelings about the pup’s secondary gender?”  
  
“No; but, whatever she turns out to be, she’s got a good family. Sam and Jess will treat her right.” Dean’s jaw tightened after he said that.  
  
There was definitely more to that; but, Cas let it stay there. “If you need anything, please feel free to ask me.”  
  
Dean sucked in a shuddering breath. “I know, Cas.” Dean leaned over and kissed Cas’ cheek. His eyes were half-lidded and he was tired enough that he didn’t even close his mouth for the kiss. Cas could feel the soft insides of the corners of Dean’s mouth.  
  
It trilled down Cas’ spine. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to kiss Dean’s cheek in return; but, he wouldn’t get the chance.  
  
Turning back to the television, Dean tucked himself against Cas, laying his head on his shoulder and taking in a long breath from Cas’ shirt.  
  
Cas wasn’t sure if Dean could smell him, since he was wearing blockers; but, he knew that his smell may have clung to his shirt a little from before he put on the blockers. Dean was probably just taking in a steadying breath.  
  
Shifting and rubbing his cheek into Cas’ shoulder, Dean carefully took Cas’ hand and brought it over to the upper swell of his belly, sharing that experience of life with him.  
  
Mouth dry, Cas slowly began to move his thumb back and forth. A piece inside of him, the decidedly instinctual piece, was upset that the blockers stopped Cas’ scent from rubbing off on Dean’s belly. His eyes suddenly heavy from all of the hectic in the past hour, Cas fell asleep.  
  
They weren’t awoken until Sam and Jess walked in; Jess still in her nurse scrubs and Sam carrying the burgers.  
  
What made Cas very glad was that Dean left his shirt off, sharing this with Cas like he was making up for lost time, pulling Cas’ hand over his belly often throughout the late game.  
  
\---  
  
Part of Cas was flattered to be asked to do this; but, another part of him was confused over it. He and Dean emerged into the food court and Dean raised his nose into the air to take in a large breath of the Philly style sub shop’s merchandize.  
  
Turning to Cas, Dean’s eyes were bright. “Do you think we can bet Philly Cheese Steaks before we leave?” Dean curled a hand around the bottom of his belly and looked on, hopeful.  
  
Cas nodded. “I think we can manage that.” Sam had to do a practical examination for one of his classes. His professor had to schedule each student for a separate hour and Sam’s hour happened to be at a time that meant Jess couldn’t use the car. They had to set out almost 2 hours before to get Jess to her work, then Sam through traffic to school, then they’d have to wait for shift change and… really, it was more complicated than Cas wanted to try to understand. Either way, it meant that Dean asked him to take him shopping.  
  
At first, he had wondered why they hadn’t just asked to borrow his car; but, it didn’t take long for him to realize that it would probably stir up trouble. It would be weird if anyone realized that an alpha or beta was borrowing from an omega. If the smell clung to Sam, it would upset Jess; Jess certainly couldn’t use it.  
  
“This way, Cas.” Dean led them to a masculine maternity store. It wasn’t as big as some of the more feminine ones; much of maternity fashion and omega fashion came in pastels and floral.  
  
A man came over to help them. “You looking for anything in particular?” His eyebrows narrowed at the two of them. Since Cas had been in Sam and Jess’ house before leaving, he was wearing blockers and so was Dean. The man was trying to guess their designations. “I can guide you to your best bet to find it.” He was gangly; and, when he gestured around the store, they flopped back to his sides like saturated pool noodles.  
  
Dean’s eyes caught something to his left and he rushed toward it, forgetting to thank the man.  
  
“Thank you.” Cas nodded then turned to follow Dean.  
  
Dean already had 2 Henleys and a hoodie in his arms. “I like this store a lot. Sam and Jess try to take me to the one further down the mall; but, it’s all pink and light blue and shit.” He ran his fingers over the heavy material of a biker jacket. “I am not pink and light blue.”  
  
Agreeing, Cas took the Henleys and hoodie from Dean. “I think you’d look weird in that.” He smiled down at the Henleys. “These heathers and jewel colors work well with your skin tone and eyes.” Cas blushed at the admission.  
  
“Thanks, Cas.” Dean’s cheeks were tinged with pink at the compliment. He ran one hand across the clothes as he walked through the store; the other remained firmly on the underside of his stomach. “Hey, uh, where would you buy clothing?” He picked up a lighter jacket before putting it back on the rack with a grimace.  
  
The question caught Cas off-guard. He didn’t really have an answer. “I don’t know. I mean, I like to wear a lot of different things.” He picked at a button on one of Dean’s choices. “I’ve even worn dresses on occasion.” He wasn’t sure how Dean would respond to that; Dean was such a brusque person.  
  
Freezing in front of another rack, Dean glared at the almost see-through shirts there. “Really?” He sounded disgusted.  
  
Afraid that he’d offended Dean, Cas shrunk away. “Sorry.” He bowed his head toward the items in his hands.  
  
“Why would I want to wear this shit?” Dean growled at the shirt. “I look like a whale; why would I want everyone to see that I’m a whale?”  
  
Realizing that Dean was disgusted with the shirt, Cas stood straighter.  
  
Jerking his head around, Dean’s eyes were wide. “You said sorry. You thought- No, man, I just-” He took a breath. “Dresses are cool, not my thing, but cool.” He nodded and looked Cas up and down. “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen you in anything other than that suit.” He brought his eyebrows together. “Don’t tell me that you don’t have other clothes.”  
  
“I do; it’s just that a work late on Thursdays and end up going straight to Jess’ house after work.” Noting that it was Monday evening, Cas looked down at himself. “Today, I happened to have a meeting.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow in a skeptical look, Dean smirked and nodded. “Uh-huh.”  
  
“I swear.”  
  
“What else do wear then? I mean, you said you don’t usually wear dresses.”  
  
Cas shook his head. “No, I wear them around the house when I clean. I only have one dress that I’d wear out of the house; it’s covered in sunflower print. It’s hard to put on.” They moved to the jeans. “Other than that, I wear a lot of jeans and t-shirts.” He shrugged.  
  
Laying a pair of jeans on the growing pile in Cas’ arms, Dean nodded. “My kind of man.” He turned immediately away from Cas and coughed.  
  
Fighting a blush, Cas licked his suddenly dry lips.  
  
“I’m going to have to try some of these on.” Dean held up a pair of jeans. They were straight-legged but sported the stretch-knit around the waist. He folded them over his own arm. Shooting out a hand blindly, he grabbed Cas’ arm and tugged him to the changing rooms.  
  
Despite being a maternity store, the changing rooms were rather small. Cas ended up holding the clothes outside and handing them in to Dean.  
  
They worked silently for a while, handing things in, handing things back.  
  
“So, what does your sunflower dress look like?” Dean’s voice was small, like he hadn’t meant for Cas to hear him.  
  
For a long moment, Cas debated whether he should answer or pretend he hadn’t heard it. “It’s mostly blue. It’s made for male – or at least less endowed – omegas.” He shrugged even though Dean couldn’t see him. “It reminds me of when my family went to church together when I was little. My parents did the EDT on each of us.”  
  
The door swung open and Dean’s face looked concerned, pitying. “Your parents had you tested? The Early Designation Test doesn’t always prove true.”  
  
Cas bit his bottom lip. “It was right for me. It was right for all my siblings.” He remembered when everyone thought that Gabriel was having a rut instead of a heat and they all thought that the EDT had been wrong; but, within the day it proved to be a heat.  
  
Going through the clothes he had passed back to Cas, Dean threw some in the return basket next to the changing rooms. “That sucks, man.” He breathed out. “Everyone thought I was going to be an alpha.”  
  
Murky dejection filled the space behind Cas’ eyes. He glared down at the clothes left in his hands. “I wish I was an alpha.” He growled. Growling was unbecoming of an omega; but, Cas’ deep voice leant itself to a growl.  
  
Dean blinked at him, struck in place. He swallowed. “I’m glad you’re an omega.” Dean rubbed his hands around his belly lightly, not tugging on the shirt he was wearing.  
  
“I’m pretty much useless as an omega. My family doesn’t want me around. I have to put on scent blockers to go to the house of my only friends. Alphas hit on me like I’m not my own person.” He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop his rambling. Dean did not need to hear all of this. Even though he held his breath, the words forced their way out anyway. “The other day, I was getting a coffee with Sam before class and an alpha asked your brother if he could ask me out. I wanted to clock him.”  
  
Licking his lips, Dean nodded. “My dad used to get asked that about me. A few times, he said yes.”  
  
Cas’ internal battle paused then fell away. He raised his eyes from the clothes to see Dean holding protectively to his stomach. His eyes were shinier than usual and he sniffed. Cas dropped the clothes and grabbed Dean’s upper arms. “That’s not right. You didn’t deserve that.”  
  
Staring into space, Dean must have been somewhere else. Tears began to fall despite his blank, placid expression.  
  
Without thought, Cas pulled Dean into him. He tucked him sideways against his body and craned his neck to put his chin atop Dean’s head. He tried his best, even though he was the smaller of the two, to envelop Dean, to hide him from the world.  
  
Dean grabbed hold of Cas’ coat. He muttered, “Stupid hormones,” but cried harder.  
  
Cas added, “You don’t deserve that.”  
  
\---  
  
After their outing to the mall, Dean and Cas maintained a little more space, not because they were mad or uncomfortable, but because they were trying to prove that the other’s personal space meant something.  
  
Sam and Jess bought tickets for a game in the stadium. “Hey, uh, I hate to put you on the spot; but, do you want to go to the game with Jess and I or do you want to sit out with Dean?”  
  
“What?” Cas was in the car on the way to their house. The plan since two weeks previous had been to hightail it to the house then pile into the car to go to the stadium. “Is Dean okay?”  
  
The phone is jostled around on the other end. “He’s good. His sense elevation began early is all.” Sam sighed into the microphone. “He’s not used to it yet. He keeps complaining about everything. Even I smell bad.”  
  
Cas squeezed the steering wheel, dreading the answer of the next question. “Would it be better if I were to not come at all?” He winced proactively. He didn’t want to miss the time he got to see Dean. He really liked the omega. He knew full well that it would go nowhere; they were two omegas and that just didn’t work like that. He was selfish though and sought to spend his time with Dean.  
  
“No, Cas, you’re always welcome over here, especially if Dean is being a whiny-” Sam cut himself off; he knew that the term made Cas uncomfortable. “A whiny, uh, being whiny.”  
  
Chuckling but impressed at Sam’s thought toward him, Cas grinned. “Well, I’ll be there soon.” The call clicked off. Cas began to worry in the car’s silence; so, he jabbed at the radio’s power button.  
  
Upon pulling into the spot in front of the house, Cas couldn’t stop himself from grinning again. He had come to like the days he ended up at the Moore-Winchester household. Every time he came in, he felt more and more like he was welcome. It was a far ways off from anything more than a welcome visitor; but, it was okay by Cas.  
  
The door opened to reveal a decked out Sam, face-paint, jersey, blue hair. “Hey, Cas. We never did decide if you were going or staying.” He looked about ready to go out the door, stuffing his wallet and keys in his pockets.  
  
“Oh, I figured that I’d stay here with Dean. I’m not a big fan of crowds anyway. Give my ticket to a family or something.”  
  
Some of the worry that had been hidden, intermingled, with the excitement on Sam’s face dispersed. He tipped forward to envelop Cas in a one-armed hug. “Thanks, man.” When he pulled away, his nose was scrunched up a little. “Did you sweat today?”  
  
Cas was mortified. He immediate tucked his chin to his chest and tried to smell himself. “I had to take the stairs up to a meeting on the 16th floor. I wanted to murder whoever decided to put it at the executive conference room on the day that they were running elevator maintenance.” He glared at his clothes. Then it occurred to him that it might make a problem. “Do, uh, do you have clothes I could borrow; I probably shouldn’t wear these through your house, even with the blockers underneath?”  
  
Shaking his head, Sam pursed his lips in thought. “I don’t think you’d fit in anything of mine or Jess’. Let me get you something of Dean’s.”  
  
“Are you sure that’s-?” Sam had disappeared from the doorway before Cas finished his question. He waited awkwardly, his hands dangling at his sides in the door way.  
  
When Sam returned, he handed over a pair of freshly laundered jeans and a soft worn t-shirt. It used to have a picture on the front; but, the screen print had been mutilated by years of washing and drying. “If you head around back, there’s a spot to change. Dean has to use it in the summer when the garage gets too hot and he sweats a lot.” He looked sorry. It was really cold out.  
  
Not wanting to get his welcomed-guest status revoked, Cas nodded. “Will you unlock the back door for me before you leave?” He turned, holding the clothes far from his stomach. “Perhaps, set the blockers out there so I could use them before soiling these.” He pumped his biceps so that the clothes jumped in his hands.  
  
“Yeah, good idea. They’ll be waiting for you.” Sam bit his bottom lip. “Thanks, Cas.” With that, Sam closed the front door and Cas stalked around to the back. He could see Dean through the kitchen window. He had a white cream over the bridge of his nose, probably something that was supposed to help with his elevated sense of smell.  
  
Cas saw what Sam had been describing immediately upon rounding the back corner of the house. There was a box made of trellises covered in varying plants, one looked like jasmine. The back door was open behind the screen door; there was a can of blockers and a plastic grocery bag setting at the door frame.  
  
Taking it with him, Cas changed in the make-shift dressing room. He put his work clothes into the bag, tied it closed and sprayed the bag as well.  
  
When he entered the house, he could smell a sweet scent. It was very different than any other time he had entered the house; but, he’d also never been in the laundry room. He poked his nose around. Dean must have been doing laundry. “Hello, Dean.”  
  
Dean popped into the doorway, a large smile splitting his face. “Heya, Cas.” The cream on his nose made him look like one of those old time sunscreen commercials. He looked down at Cas’ clothing. “Are those mine?” His face was unreadable other than the twitch in his eyebrow.  
  
Nodding, Cas licked his lips. “Today I ended up sweating in my work clothes.” He lifted the bag a little then let it drop back to his side. “They smell a lot; so, Sam offered to get clothes so that I wouldn’t offend Jess or you with the smell.”  
  
If Cas didn’t know better, he would have thought that Dean looked put out. “I mean, the blockers should eliminate enough of the scent that what’s left would just mix in with the rest of this sludge.” He waved his arms around and donned a grimace.  
  
Cas tilted his head when he made the realization that Dean didn’t like the scents of Sam and Jess. It must be hard to live there. “So, is the cream working?” Cas pointed toward Dean’s nose.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Your hormones are too strong?”  
  
Nodding, Dean slumped into the door jamb. “All these products are out there; but, none of them work on me.” He grimaced. “I wish I didn’t have to live in this smell.” He rubbed a hand over his belly. “I wish it smelled more like me.” He blushed and kept his gaze locked on his stomach.  
  
Cas chuckled. “So, you’re nesting?” He slipped by Dean and further into the house. It was very different being in the house with only Dean; his body seemed to recognize that they were alone. He felt like he was allowed to touch things and enter rooms without explicit permission. He and Dean were both omegas and neither owned the house; so, it was like they were equals.  
  
“I guess.” Dean had begun to waddle. It was quite endearing. Of course, soon it would be so pronounced that he’d have to be careful if he continued to wear socks on the chilly hardwood floors.  
  
Not thinking anything of being in a foreign kitchen, Cas began to retrieve the ingredients for a pie. He knew they’d have the ingredients; Dean seemed to make sure by getting more each time he was at the grocery store. He started by popping open the cardboard and wax tube of pre-made pie dough.  
  
Dean stood next to him at the counter, both hands flat on his belly, like he was holding a basketball under his shirt. “What are you doing?” He looked skeptical. When his gaze met Cas’, his face brightened, “Not that I’d refuse pie or nothing.”  
  
Shrugging, Cas unrolled the pie crust and reached from the pie plate that was conveniently on the counter. “When I lived with my brother, his and my scents didn’t mesh very well.” He began to press the crust into the glass ramekin. “Especially when our heats would hit, which of course synced up.” He squatted down and opened the bottom cupboard. “What kind of filling do you want?” He pulled out a can of blueberry, one of strawberry-rhubarb, lemon, apple, pumpkin. “How many different pie fillings do you need?” He turned to look up at Dean.  
  
Dean’s face was flushed red and one of his hands moved absently over the bottom of his protruding belly. “I really like pie, okay?” He slid the apple pie filling closer to him. “Apple please.” He grinned.  
  
Replacing the other cans, Cas returned to the pie. He turned the oven on to preset the crust. “Apple sounds good.” He licked his lips. “When our heats would hit, the apartment smelled gross. It was all feuding heat smells. We’d get mad at each other and once I scratched him across the face.”  
  
Gasping, Dean’s finger tips pressed into his belly. When he forced them to release, they left indents in his shirt.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t like to think about it.” In response, Cas scratched at the label on the can of pie filling. It didn’t tear, though; because, he didn’t keep his nails long enough. “Anyway, we learned quickly to cover the smell of the heats in the apartment. We used to make pies or a big pot of coffee; something that would drown out the smell.”  
  
Dean nodded along. “Pies? Wouldn’t that just make it even sweeter?” He crossed the kitchen and leaned his butt against the opposite counter.  
  
Hands coming to a still over the can he was messing with, Cas swallowed. “My smell isn’t exactly sweet.” He winced but continued to look down at the top of the can. Jolting himself out of it, he put the ramekin into the oven, since it had gotten to the correct temperature. When he closed the oven and took note of the time, he swiveled so he was leaning against the counter across from Dean. “My scent isn’t very omega-like.” He winced at his own admission. “I have a spicier smell.” He peeked up at Dean.  
  
Eyebrows pulled together, Dean nodded a little. “Then what does it smell like? I mean, I get the spicier thing; but, like salsa-spicy or pumpkin-spice-spicy…?”  
  
Surprised, Cas looked up to see Dean looking at him with sincerity in his eyes. This man still made him blink in wonder from time to time. “I dunno, I don’t really smell myself.”  
  
“Ah, smell blind and all that shit.”  
  
Cas nodded. “Yeah.” He slumped into the counter. “You’d know better than I would, honestly.”  
  
“I’ve never smelled you.” Dean traced a shape onto his belly. “I wish I had.”  
  
Warmth spread around in Cas’ torso; his inner omega did its usual purr-growl. He wanted to live in that moment. He wanted to feel that feeling forever. He didn’t care that it was wrong or against his biology. He really wanted to keep Dean, wanted Dean to keep him.  
  
Dean huffed. “Then we’d know what you smell like.”  
  
The warmth dispersed suddenly. Cas nodded to the floor. Of course, Dean only wanted to smell him for academic reasons. Coughing, Cas noticed that the crust had been in for five minutes. He pulled the hot pad off of the hook and retrieved the crust. “So,” he turned to smile at Dean, “pie?”  
  
“It’s stupid that I’ve never smelled you.” Dean looked angry. He was wrinkling his nose in such a way that the dried cream cracked and flaked. “Dude, you’re one of my best friends and I’ve never even smelled you.” His lip quivered. “You’re my best friend and I wouldn’t be able to recognize your scent.”  
  
Cas’ eyes bugged out. “It’s okay, Dean. I have never smelled you either.”  
  
That was obviously the wrong thing to say. Dean began to cry. “That’s something you share with people you’re close to.” He let out a cut-off sob. “I want to smell you, Cas.” He moved forward and pressed his nose to Cas’ neck. “You don’t smell like anything but like me and not even me-me; but, you smell like pregnant-me.” He sobbed again and it was almost directly in Cas’ ear.  
  
Endeavoring not to twitch, Cas patted Dean’s back; it was quite a reach since he hand to get around Dean’s stomach. “This is Jess’ house and she makes the rules.”  
  
“I make the rules, too,” Dean whined. “We have meetings every week and we talk about the house rules.” His tears were coming to a stop. He pulled back and wiped at his eyes. He muttered, “Stupid hormones.”  
  
Cas didn’t like that Dean was moving away from him but knew it was only natural, only necessary.  
  
Sniffing, Dean licked his lips. “It’s about time that you stop tip-toeing around this house.”  
  
“It’s not my house, Dean.” He turned to the can opener and opened the apple pie spice.  
  
“By now it should be mine.” Dean sounded angry.  
  
Not knowing what to say, Cas said nothing. He kept his hands busy, making the pie. Once it was safely in the oven and set the timer, he ushered Dean in to watch the game. It was a great game; Jess and Sam got on the Kiss Cam. They had to call them about it right after it happened.  
  
The house smelled like pie, Dean wasn’t complaining about the smell, and the pie was quite delicious for coming from cans.  
  
\---  
  
Sam was holding the key on a string in front of Cas’ face. “We thought it was about time to give this to you.” They were standing in the entry way; Sam had a suit case in his hand. He and Jess were running off to a hotel.  
  
“God, get out you smell like fucking shit!”  
  
With that, Cas took the key and ushered Sam out of the house. He turned and ran in to see Dean yelling at Jess in the living room. Jess was sweating and obviously going into her rut. Dean was holding a can of blockers in one hand and air freshener in the other. Across his face was a bandana of some sort.  
  
“You wanna know what smells? My house!” Jess’ breaths were becoming more labored. “It smells like sweet omega; sweet pregnant omega. Everywhere!” She snarled.  
  
Emotions flaring, Cas stepped between them. He growled back at the alpha. He hadn’t put on his blockers yet and his scent bloomed into the room. “Back off. Sam’s out there waiting for you.”  
  
Dean, who had been steadily pressing the spray nozzles on the bottles, stopped. The can of the blockers fell to the ground and rolled in a large arc across the floor.  
  
Sniffing the air, Jess’ eye narrowed. “Cas?” Her eyes made an effort to focus on Cas; it was impossible though. Once alphas hit their rut, they relied on their senses of smell and taste and touch, much like omegas in heat.  
  
“Yes. It’s Cas.” Sam lumbered into the room. He reeked of fear and concern. It seemed to dissipate when he saw that Jess and Dean were on opposite sides of the room. “He’s here to stay with Dean so we can go. Come on.” He used a hand on her back to steer her toward the door. She followed his touch immediately. Looking over his shoulder, he spoke to the remaining. “Don’t worry about the smell; we can bomb the house when we get back.”  
  
And with that, they were gone.  
  
Cas should have felt relieved; but, he felt riled up. He felt coiled up and ready to spring. He whirled around on Dean. “Why do you smell like that?”  
  
Bashfully, Dean looked down at the floor. “Jess started giving off her stink a few days ago.”  
  
Knowing the story, Cas tried not to rush Dean. He wanted to let Dean tell it; but, he also was really wound up. He felt like he was going to pop; and, he wasn’t sure why.  
  
“I stopped with the blockers when her scent got so strong; I mean, you smelled it. It smelled gross.” He bit his lip. “The entire house smelled like rutting alpha.”  
  
By then, Cas was just watching the way Dean’s lips moved. In the lull of conversation, he whined because Dean’s lips had stopped making pretty shapes. Then it dawned on him. “Dean, are you and Jess synced up? Are you going into heat?”  
  
Screwing his face together, Dean grimaced. “I’m pregnant; heats don’t happen when you’re pregnant. Did you ever go to a biology class?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. They were tucked there awkwardly because of his belly in the way.  
  
“Dean, even if you’re pregnant, you still go through the cycles.” He took a step back feeling his skin heat up. “Would you be going into heat right now?”  
  
“Well, yeah.”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
Dean’s eyes went wide. “Fuck? Why fuck? What’s wrong? Cas?” His hands flew out to grab at Cas’ upper arms. His eyebrows peaked at the center of his face, concern creeping in. “What’s going on?”  
  
The grip that Dean had taken on Cas’ arms felt so good. He wanted to think about that; but, he forced himself to think about that Dean was actually saying. His hearing didn’t want to work though, he just wanted to feel and taste and smell. Thoughts trained on Dean’s revealed smell, Cas careened forward and buried his face into Dean’s neck and took a long sniff.  
  
Dean stepped back. “Woah. Hold on. Let’s use some words here.” His face was flushed and his pupils were dilated.  
  
“Heat.” Cas wanted to bury himself in that smell; he wanted to smear it over his face, his nose, his length. “Breakthrough Heat.” His voice was gruff and more of a vibration that usual.  
  
“Jess sent you into heat.” Dean sounded so put out.  
  
Cas didn’t want Dean to be sad. Why was Dean sad? Dean was perfect, so perfect. He deserved everything and to be happy. “Jess didn’t send me into heat.” His mouth didn’t work.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Dean looked away annoyed. “Fine, what triggered your heat?”  
  
“You.”  
  
Dean’s cheeks blushed red and his smell turned aroused. Their bubble of air became steamy and full of consensual smell.  
  
Falling to his knees, Cas nuzzled at the bottom of Dean’s belly. He’d seen porn with pregnant omegas. He’d watched enough videos to know how to safely go down on a pregnant omega. He’d see enough videos to know that the belly was lots of fun. In those videos, alphas had trouble because the pup inside wasn’t theirs; but, Cas just wanted Dean to be happy.  
  
Hands flying to Cas’ hair, Dean rocked into it. “Wait, are you,” pant, “are you gay?”  
  
Cas pushed Dean’s shirt up and licked at the stretch marks there.  
  
Tugging hard but so so good at Cas’ hair, Dean pulled him to the side to look into Cas’ eyes.  
  
Growling, Cas worked at Dean’s pant’s buttons even though Dean was demanding his attention and his eyes; but, he was running on different senses.  
  
“Look, I’m not going to say no to this. I want this, Cas. I want this so fucking badly.”  
  
Licking his lips, Cas’ hands fell to the ground next to where his shins were pressed into the shag area rug.  
  
Dean bit his lip and took a steadying breath. “I need to know that you want this.” His hold on Cas’ hair loosened and his hands trialed down the sides of Cas’ face.  
  
“Yes, Dean.”  
  
With that, Dean tugged Cas up to him, lips to lips. “Then let’s do this.”  
  
Cas smiled.  
  
Three days later, when Jess and Sam returned, they couldn’t go into the house yet. Cas and Dean were setting off the second set of bombs. The first bombs didn’t wipe out the entire smell of Cas’ heat. Between that and the way that Dean was straddling Cas on a picnic blanket in the backyard, Sam and Jess figured out the new status. Dean showed off his mating mark; Cas’ was on his side and Dean rucked up his shirt to show it to his brother.  
  
It turned out pretty well. Cas’ spicy smell evened out Dean’s super sweet one; and, he eventually moved out of his crappy dorm and into Dean’s room.  
  
Dean’s niece never had to want for her parents or her uncles for they were always a door or two away.

**Author's Note:**

> me: [cockleddean.tumblr.com](cockleddean.tumblr.com)


End file.
